A Konoha Christmas
by Baku-Zen
Summary: Holidays have begun. When Sakura notices that neither Sai, Kakashi, or Naruto have family, she decides to throw a Christmas party. But when a certain uchiha shows up at her doorstep, she has to decide whether she like naruto or sasuke.
1. Prologue

Short, sweet, boring. I just needed something to introduce the story to you. Gomennassai next chapter will be guaranteed better. Again, gomen.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto. If i did, it would be called Sai or Karin(shameless stab at **I'm in love with an Uchiha23**)

* * *

Prologue

"...I am actually proud of you... You no longer lack... hatred..." Itachi muttered as a flash of lightning bolted from the sky behind his body, soaked from both the dark rain and his own cold, heavy blood.

"Shut up. You're dead to me." said sasuke as he forced a raikiri enforced blade into itachi's heart, the sounds of chirping birds harmonizing with Itachi's screams of pain. As he finished off his brother he walked away into the storm contemplating his next step.

"... My life's work... finished within a day's work. What now? I don't feel any better. Was Kakashi-sensei right? Is vengeance really overrated? Did I really waste my entire life?

_Meanwhile_

"Yatta! Our first vacation in _six months! _And just in time for the holidays! I can't wait!" said a super excited Sakura rushing back to Konoha from a previous A-rank. "So... What are you guys doing for the holidays?"

Silence came from the other three leaving Sakura appalled

"You mean you have NO PLANS for the holiday?"

"What part of demon fox do you not understand?" responded a certain yellow haired ninja, loosing his cheery disposition.

"Root anbu, no family, enough said."

"How do you think I got this eye?" Kakashi questioned causing Sakura to remember the story of Obito and Rin.

"So you're telling me that all three of you plan to sit on your ass and do nothing for the week."

"Right" the three sighed

"Wrong"

"Wrong?" Naruto asked

"Right! You three are coming to my Christmas party tomorrow night!" Sakura declared

"Wait... right, wrong, I'm confused" replied Naruto

"Just come to my house at six o'clock tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, ugly"


	2. Chapter 2

"NO WAY YOU DIDN'T! You're actually hosting a Christmas Party for Naruto? Wait does this mean that Sasuke is mine now? YATTA!!!"

"Shut up Ino, It's not just for Naruto, Kakashi and Sai will be there too. Besides, how many guys do you need you amorous glutton? Your already dating Shikamaru. sighs I guess Ino means pig for a reason." Sakura responded as she waited for Ino's response to her ever-so-clever joke.

"Damare! I'm not a pig. Sasuke will be mine, even if i have to kick my sweet Shika-kun to the curb for it. You know that Sai and Kakashi are only there so that you can cater to your precious Naruto-kun. And who uses the word amorous? Well I guess with a forehead that big, you're bound to have a good vocabulary."

"Whatever, I gotta go. The team will be here in a few hours and i have to set up for the party. Sayonara!"

"Bye Billboard Brow!"

"Well that was an interesting conversation. I don't like Naruto. Well, maybe a little...

"No Way! Sakura-chan likes me... wait am I saying this out loud?"

"Yes you are Naruto and I don't like you. Now, help me set up for the party."Sakura said as she shoved a huge box of decorations into Naruto's arms. "You know, you don't have to hide in my house. Just knock on the door and I'll let you in."

"Sakura, both you and I know damn well that if I just knocked on your door, I would get a chakra filled smack upside my head."

"Yeah I know, but I don't need your dirty feet all over my ceiling."

"So, Shikamaru is dating Ino huh? That poor shirker got the short end of the stick."

"Don't talk about Ino that way Naruto!"

"You just said the same thing twenty minutes ago!"

"Yeah but It's different. Ino is my best friend. It's okay for me to joke around with her."

"Sakura-chan? Why are you doing this for me? It's not like I deserve anything special."

"It's not just for you, Sai and Kakashi are coming to. And I just thought that since neither of you have family, I should show you what a family feels like.

"Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"Thanks"

"Knock Knock!! Sakura we're here for the party...Sakura! Oh. the door's open."

Sai and Kakashi opened the door to see Sakura and Naruto asleep on the floor together, covered in tinsel.

"Oh!... Did we miss anything? Sai asked Kakashi as they stared at the crime scene.

"Somewhere in the world, Sasuke is dying inside for this" Kakashi said trying to add some humor to the situation. At the sound of Kakashi's laugh, Sakura and Naruto woke up.

"... whoa, 6:00 already?" Naruto asked yawning, and stretching.

"Congrats Naruto, you and ugly? I'm ashamed to say I saw this coming." Sai teased

"No, It wasn't anything like that. We just fell asleep" Naruto desperately tried to explain. "I fell off the ladder hanging the tinsel and Sakura passed out healing me. That is it.

"Sure it is. I wonder how people will react to this." Kakashi taunted just as Sakura jumped to her feet, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Listen to me. If you so much as mention this to a single soul, I swear to Kami that I will beat you within an inch of death, heal you, and beat you again, over and over until the day I die." Sakura threatened creating an extra long awkward silence. "Uhm... Who wants cocoa?"

So as Sakura went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa, Naruto was left with an extremely inquisitive Sai and Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto how did it go? Was it something like this?" Kakashi asked while flashing his newest copy of Ichaicha Paradaisu. "Or this?"

"I already told you! I fell off the ladder and was knocked unconscious. Sakura healed my wounds but passed out on me from the extensive healing. I couldn't move so I just fell asleep. What makes that so hard to believe?"

Kakashi and Sai looked at each other, nodded, and said, "The fact that Sakura would never heal your wounds and she wouldn't pass out from a few broken bones and a concussion."

"We'll she just got back from a mission!"

"And how would you know this Naruto? Stalking much?"

"Uhmm... NO I wasn't stalking. I was going to the Hokage's office to look for more jutsus to learn. Yeah that's it."

"Naruto you were stalking me. Final story. Now come get these mugs."

So as Naruto grabbed the mugs, Team Kakashi transitioned to the fireplace.

"Naruto, I forgot to get the marshmallows in the kitchen. Could you grab them on your way out?"

"So ugly, how was it?"

"Sai it's okay with Naruto, but not around Sakura." Kakashi warned.

"What are you talking about? I can take a joke."

"Sure you can." Kakashi teased remembering Sakura's threat.

"Back!" yelled a certain yellow haired ninja, his hands full of mugs. marshmallows, fire pokers, and more.

"Took you long enough. Kakashi, can you light the fireplace?"

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

"I meant use a lighter but this works too."

"So... any good missions lately?"

"Sakura, we are Team Kakashi. We all get the same missions" Naruto commented

"Oh Yea."

"Time for Christmas presents." Sakura said.

"Presents?"

"Go under the tree and find a present with your name on it." She explained. "Once everybody has a present, we open them.

Naruto opened his first and saw that he got a blue and white jumpsuit. "Alright! this is awesome.

"I thought you needed a new look. I get tired of seeing black and orange every day."

Kakashi opened his present to see a new volume of Ichaicha Paradaisu. "This doesn't come out for six months. How'd you get it?

"I promised Jiraiya a date with Tsunade-sama if i got a copy."

Sai then opened his to reveal a new sketchbook. "I like it."

"Sakura-chan, who's present is that in the the corner?"

"That oh.. nothing. Do you like your gifts?" Sakura answered in a desparate attempt to change the subject.

"It's for Sasuke isn't it?" said Sai "That Orochimaru wannabe is not coming back. You just have to accept it whether you like it or not ugly.

"Who are you calling an Orochimaru wannabe?" came a voice from the chimney, causing the team to run outside.


End file.
